I'm kinda lovin you
by OhhWow
Summary: Just a quick oneshot about Serenate and Chair set at the start of season 2 in the Hamptons. Please read and review I really appreciate it. Thanks.


I'm kinda lovin you—CB/NS Fiction—One shot

A/N: Ah Hey guys, Well I'm in such a good mood today, Much better than yesterday sorry about my little rant on my other fiction, but it's okay now =]

Anyway I was in such a mood to write a new fan fiction and obviously it's a one shot I thought about starting a new story but I just don't have the time or energy to write two at the same time so I'll keep going with the one shots. But this one is kind of different I always wanted to do a double couple one and it was always going to be Chuck and Blair and another couple I wanted to do Nate and Vanessa but I don't think they've got many fans, and anyway I'm currently working on a one shot with just them so I thought what about Nate and Serena cos I've just noticed how many Serena and Nate fans there are so they seemed the obvious choice. So I hope you all like this. Let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading xoxo

Setting; The end of season 1/start season 2. All four of them are in the Hamptons. Nate and Serena have been hanging out all summer, the thing with Katherine hasn't happened. Serena and Dan are over with no chance of repair. The whole thing with Chuck and Blair did happen, he did leave her at the heliport and now he's in the Hamptons to try and make it up to Blair.

Chuck stood nervously next to his best friend. Nervous because he had no idea what Blair was going to say...Or do to him when she finally glanced him. He could pretty much guess her response... "Go to hell Bass!" or something along those lines. Nate had been filling him in on all the goings on of the summer, since he had been spending so much time in the Hamptons and with Serena and Blair. Chuck needed to know all about this 'James', who was he? What did he mean to Blair? If he actually thought about it for a minute it was obvious Blair was only using James to get back at him. But if that's how Blair wanted to play it. Then that's how they would play it.

Just at the second Blair entered, the room stood silent. She always was at her most beautiful during the summer, she had that glow. Just as everyone stopped staring at Blair she spotted Nate and was about to go over for a chat but then she saw who was standing beside him.

"What is this Basshole doing here?"

He chuckled.

"Nice to see you too lover"

A look of disgust crawled onto her face.

"Ugh...Would you excuse us Nate?"

Nate felt a relief, he felt so awkward being around Chuck and Blair while they argued.

"Sure...I'll go find Serena"

And off he went, leaving Blair dragging Chuck by his tie to a quiet corner of the room.

"Look I'm sorry you didn't deserve it"

"You're right I didn't"

She stood there silent for a minute waiting for him to speak next. If he thought he could get around her with that shoddy apology he had another thing coming.

"So you forgive me now?"

She laughed out, the laugh that kind of said 'you're joking right?'.

"Oh of course Chuck, I mean I really should be thanking you I mean I just loved being left on my own in Tuscany. I had the time of my life"

You could just tell Blair had been spending way to much of her time with Dan Humphrey. He tittered and said,

"You're still annoyed"

"No annoyed is what I am when I go shopping and the dress I want isn't in-store, this is indifference..."

He stood there looking at her seemingly confused.

"I've decided to let it go, I've been annoyed at you all summer and I've decided you're not worth it"

"Fine, I'm just trying to make it up to you"

She giggled and answered like she had done so many times before, in a way in which to hurt him.

"Tell someone who cares"

"Blair...."

The yell came from the opposite side of the room, James was calling her over.

"Now if you'll excuse me my..."

She paused for a second to think about the finishing to that sentence. "...boyfriend is calling"

Chuck knew that comment was aimed to hurt him, as if Blair could have someone else who could make her feel the way Chuck did. But for now, she wasn't with him. But Chuck made a promise to himself by the end of the summer, she would be.

Blair wasn't the only one who looked beautiful at the party.

Serena.

It seemed weird to Nate that he enjoyed spending so much time with Serena. It had been so long since they had actually hanged out, and now with Chuck and Blair at loggerheads only taking notice of eachother, and his mother trying to keep his 'family' together he could do with a friend.

She didn't seem to be having a good time, some how talking to boring city bankers on vacation didn't seem like Serena's idea of fun. So she was more than grateful when Nate rescued her.

"Ohh Nate, thank you another minute with those guys and I would have to pretend to faint just to get out of there"

He smiled that flawless smile of his and replied,

"Well consider me your lifesaver"

She giggled in that quirky little way she usually did.

"You want to get out of here?"

"What about those two?"

Nate asked pointing over at Chuck and Blair trying to keep their eyes off eachother but failing in every aspect.

"I'm not taking no for an answer"

Serena knew Blair wouldn't be happy if she abandoned her at the party, alone with Chuck. So she grabbed onto Nate's arm and made a quick dash for the exit.

They made their way down to the soothing air in the garden. Serena kept on laughing at the thought of what Blair would think of her leaving the party without her. Nate smiled at the sight of Serena's laugh. She didn't notice she just continued to dance around in the garden.

God she was truly beautiful.

"You're happier than usual"

"Well it's summer and you know how I get in the summer"

"Yes I do"

He replied and said nothing more he just smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_ _ _

It had been a few days, And they were all hanging out on the beach. Nate and Serena tanning up on the sand while Blair and Chuck were busy having another argument.

Nate couldn't help but gaze over at Chuck and Blair well half the beach was staring at them, he wouldn't be surprised if Manhattan could hear them. But that's what they did. He looked at them for a second.

"Don't you think they're perfect?"

Nate asked while sitting next to Serena. She wondered who for a while until it was obvious who, Chuck and Blair. Arguing. As they had done ever since they arrived in the Hamptons but having said that it would feel weird if Chuck and Blair didn't argue.

She lifted her Dior sunglasses and placed them on her head while gazing over at Chuck and Blair.

"Yeah they are if they'd stop arguing for one second and stop being so stubborn"

He tittered as a reply, maybe he was jealous of Chuck and Blair. Not of Chuck being with Blair he wasn't in love with her anymore, if he ever was. But no it was something else, even though Chuck and Blair always argued, never agreed on anything, hurt eachother at every opportunity. It was obvious they loved eachother and no one could come in-between them, and Nate kind of wished he has someone like that.

Maybe Vanessa? Should he call her again, they had left things on a cliffhanger the last time they spoke. Maybe Vanessa could be the Blair to his Chuck.

As soon as he got back to the house the first thing he did was rush to his room and flipped open his cell phone and got the contact list on Vanessa's name. But as soon as he did something felt wrong, like he shouldn't be calling Vanessa at all. The one person he actually did want at this second was his first, Serena.

He had spent all day with her and now all he wanted was to get back to her, even walking to the house he missed being around her. Maybe Serena was the one and all the others were just gateways, Blair...Vanessa...They weren't made for him...Serena was.

Now he had made a decision and he was sticking to it.

Serena.

Yes. Serena. No going back. He was going to tell her tonight.

_ _ _

Avoiding Chuck seemed like a good idea, avoid Chuck, spend time with James. Lovely.

If only it would work out that way. Actually avoiding Chuck was easier said than done.

Just as Blair had finished a quick shop around East Hampton she bumped into Chuck and he wasn't alone.

"Ah...Chuck, Oh Chuck and friend. Hi"

With his arm around her she replied,

"She doesn't speak English"

Blair laughed.

"Of course. How stupid of me to assume"

She rolled her eyes as she tried to make her escape before being stopped by Chuck. He sent his latest conquest into the limo, while he joined Blair walking down the sidewalk.

"What Bass? Shouldn't you be getting back to your girl"

He stepped out from standing beside her to stepping in front of her and stopping her in her tracks.

"You're my only girl"

For a moment she actually felt flattered, but she knew that's all it was. Just a way to tempt her. But she wasn't having any of it.  
"And what, until I decide to forgive you you sleep with any girl going?"

They broke eye connection, Chuck gazed to the floor.

"You want me to get rid of her? Say the word it's done"

Blair wanted so much to tell him how she felt then and there all the things like get rid of her, I love you. But she couldn't let herself do that. She would lose, and everyone knows Blair Waldorf never loses. But she did answer with an honest answer,

"No I don't want you to do it because I say so...Do it because you want to"

He didn't reply. He just walked back towards the limo and gave the driver some sort of instructions and he drove the foreign girl away- back to where she came from. Blair gazed on at what was happening, she could see he was doing what she had asked. Sending her away. He wondered back to her with a very pleased look on his face. Now he knew she had no more excuses to turn him down.

He grinned cheekily at her.

"Good...I might see you later"

The smile quickly vanished.

"What?!"

Blair began to walk away but then turned back to answer his question.

"I have a date with James...So I better go"

She loved making him wait she knew it killed him seeing her and not being able to have her. But he shouldn't worry this wouldn't be the last they saw of eachother this summer.

Nate was still over at the house, Serena thought another ten minutes in the shining sun and she might go find Blair, do some shopping. Or maybe go find Nate. He had been surprisingly fun this summer. Maybe it was good for her getting over Dan in the Hamptons, she nearly didn't come but boy was she glad that she had. Staying away from everyone would have been the worst thing to do. Being with friends was great.

Being with Nate was great.

That was odd, she had been thinking a lot about Nate the last few days rather to much maybe. She thought she might be starting to like him again.

No. Not like. Love. She was actually in love again.

It was the next Tuesday afternoon. Blair had gotten Chuck out of her system by now. She and James had had a lovely lunch and now she was outside in the garden on the swing.

Forwards.

Backwards.

Forwards.

Backwards.

She was so peaceful just sitting there like a lost princess. Waiting for her prince. Luckily for her, he had just arrived. He joined her on the other free swing.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing"

"You should of kept on going"

Blair said staring at the floor, with no emotion.

"Are you okay?"

He had never asked her that before. She replied,

"Of course I'm okay"

She wasn't. She had been having a lovely time with James. But then mother dearest had to ruin it. Blair had gotten a visit from her, she had told her she was ashamed. She had heard news of Blair and James and she had come to the Hamptons to express her feelings about everytime she saw Blair it was with a different man. Why couldn't she just be a lady. Not a slut, with a different man every month. She didn't exactly use those words but Blair knew what she meant. She was ashamed of her daughter. But she always had been.

Chuck and Blair kept swinging back and forwards. Their hands quickly brushed the others as soon as they did both gazed up from the floor at the other.

Their hands brushed again.

It was fate.

The third time, they made sure that they held onto the other's hand. It wasn't just a brush of fingers it was a squeeze of the palm. They held onto each other's hand like nothing else mattered. He stood up and stood in front of her.

Still holding her hand.

Blair looked up at him she knew what she wanted him to do. He wanted it too.

Chuck pulled her up off the swing and into his arms. He kissed her and all the anguish that she had suffered through the summer just went away. It was all worth the pain for that one kiss. But it wouldn't last forever, no matter how much they both wanted it too. Chuck spoke first,

"I've got to go"

She couldn't lie anymore, play the game. She just wanted him to stay.

"Why?"

"Somewhere I have to be"

"You'll come back wont you"

"For you? Always"

He was such a romantic. He really was. He left Blair's heart skipping a beat. Her stomach was fluttering. It was aching when he left.

This wasn't lust anymore.

Nate was so nervous making his way into the restaurant. He had arranged to meet Serena there, the moment he saw her sitting there she waved over at him to signal him to come over. The second that he did he just couldn't wait. The way she greeted him was enough to push him into saying it, she kissed him on the cheek, maybe it was only a friendly kiss but it mattered to him.

"Hey, I've already got a drink but I can order another one for you...This place has got the best cocktails, I think I'll....

She was mumbling on and on, one of the best things she did, but he had to interrupt her.

"You're the one. You always have been"

"I think I'll have the steak..."

She said reading the menu but as soon as she heard what Nate had said, she placed it down on the table. "...Wait what?"

"All summer I've been getting these feelings for you again...I..."

Serena was shocked. That was the only word for it. She had no idea he felt that way. He's only broke up with Vanessa three months ago, and now he was reviving all these old feelings, but the weird thing was she didn't feel scared. What he was telling her, was what she wanted him to say.

She had been getting the same feelings.

"Nate....I know what you mean"

"You do?"

"I thought it would take longer to get over Dan but, It didn't...I know what you mean because I feel the same"

He was shocked too. They had wasted the whole summer just being friends. They could have been so much more.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Serena nodded, Nate threw down some money on the table and they both left. Just as they exited Nate got the courage to tell Serena, just hoping she would say it back.

"I love you"

She held onto his hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck and replied,

"I love you too"

Both ran out of the restaurant with the biggest smile known to man on their faces. They were perfect match.

No other couples could even compare now. Nate and Serena were the new Romeo and Juliet, apart from all the sorrow. Of course.

Chuck knew now what he had to do. To get Blair he had to say it. But if this afternoon was anything to go by, he could have her any time. But he didn't want that, he wanted to tell her how he really felt.

He arrived at house just as he saw something that resembled Serena and Nate kissing in the moonlight. Maybe the fake romance was turning into a real life fairytale.

Not the only ones either.

Just as he was about to knock. Blair answered.

She sighed.

"What?"

He let out a puff of air then began,

"This is hard for me"

"What is?"

"This is..."

He stepped forward and took a hold of her in his arms, kissed her with all the love that had been building up all summer. The regret of what he had done to her, left her in Tuscany. He should never have done that.

She kissed him back too, she could not stop herself. James...James who? Chuck was the one for her, always had been. She moved her hands up into his hair as he held onto her waist so tight, he never wanted to let her go.

This was the time to say it.

"Love you Waldorf"

She smiled.

"Love you Bass"

Both laughed. Those special three words eight letters had finally been said.

The non-judging breakfast club was complete, just like it should be. Nate and Serena and Chuck and Blair. It was always meant to be like that. Here's hoping it would remain that way forever.

A/N: Well I hope you all Serenante and Chair fans out there liked this. And I'm sorry, I know I'm biased cos I love Chuck and Blair and I'm a so-so Serena and Nate fan so I'm sorry if I let Chuck and Blair dominate more, but I've never written any Serenate fan fictions before so I'm sorry if it didn't come across well but I tried my best. So I hope you liked it. Leave me some comments much appreciated. Thank you xoxo


End file.
